


Colored Dyes

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack (?), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How do I tag?, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is colorblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo has achromatopsia (complete colorblindness) but he forgets he does-ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 10
Kudos: 739





	Colored Dyes

**Author's Note:**

> Mini disclaimer I guess: I am completely normal sighted when it comes to color so this is probably really inaccurate but it was fun to write at least.
> 
> If anyone doesn't know, achromatopsia is complete colorblindness in which the world is only seen on terms of gray, black, and white. I used to be very interested in colorblindness and the different types and I used to research them a lot. Randomly last night I had the thought that what if either a) Endermen were colorblind so that means Ranboo is or b) Ranboo is just colorblind because his two different colored eyes had an effect on him.
> 
> anyways, enjoy the story I wrote between classes to ignore my homework :D
> 
> -not proofread-

For all of his life, Ranboo only knew black and white, never experiencing true color only the monotone existence of grayscale. Somewhere along the line, Ranboo himself forgot he was different, he forgot that other people see the world differently from him. It doesn’t matter to him much anyway, he doesn’t need color to live his life. Until he does. It was a quiet day at Techno and Philza’s house. Ranboo was inside as the snow picked up dramatically, getting through his small shelter and stinging at his skin painfully. Ranboo was currently with Philza wearing Techno’s old antarctic empire outfit as his preferred suit and tie had gotten wet. Ranboo had seen Philza itching to do something all day so it wasn’t a surprise when he suddenly got up. “I’m going to organize the chests” He announced, sketching his wings to almost full length, only the walls stopping him. Ranboo nodded before following him to the chest room. It was bitch back except for the soft light immitting from his eyes until Phil lit a torch and they got to work. 

Eventually, they were almost done, all that was left were the dyes that they needed to sort and put away. “I’m going to go make hot cocoa, can you sort the dyes and we can store them together when I get back?” Phil told him. “Yeah sure,” Ranboo just responded and looked at the dyes. Phil left and Ranboo was left staring. He picked up two different dyes but he had no idea what color they were. He ended up sorting the dyes based on what shade of gray they were. When he was done, he was pleased with his work. Everything looked right to him so he sat back, content. Eventually, Philza came back, two steaming cups in his hand. He handed a cup to Ranboo with a smile before turning to look at Ranboo’s work, smile fading a bit. “Ranboo… I thought I told you to sort the dyes?” Phil sounded disappointed. “You did, which is why I did it…?” Ranboo was confused. He looks at the 5 piles of dyes. They looked right, nothings changed, was Phil okay? 

“Are you okay, Phil?” Ranboo asked tentatively. It was Phil’s turn to look confused. “Yeah, I am, why wouldn’t I be? Are you okay? All of the dyes are sorted wrong” Ranboo just felt even more confused. “Wait, what do you mean they’re sorted wrong? They’re all sorted right!” Ranboo argued back. Phil looked thoughtful for a second before he went to one pile and picked up two dyes of the same color and presented them to Ranboo. “Ranboo, are these the same color?” He asked. Ranboo nodded, feeling unsure. They were the same color but why was Phil making it sound like they weren’t? Phil sighed. “Ranboo are you colorblind?” Huh, was he colorblind? That wouldn’t make sense though, he could see the colors, just a lot of them look similar. “What color am I holding?” Phil’s next question startled Ranboo. Ranboo took note of the dark shade of the dyes, coming to the conclusion that it was either green or brown so he decided to go with green. “They’re both green” Ranboo said confidently. “And what does green look like?” Why would Phil need to be told how green looks like? “Well, it’s like if black had a little bit of white in it, barely any though. It’s very similar to brown.” Ranboo explained. Philza seemed shocked for a moment. “Ranboo, you’re completely colorblind aren’t you? Green is a combination of blue and yellow, and it looks nothing like brown.” Philza sounded sort of sad. The combination of blue and yellow didn’t make much sense to Ranboo as blue dye was a lighter shade than green and yellow was definitely lighter. “But no, that doesn’t make sense, you must be the one who’s colorblind, I can see just fine.” Ranboo knew that he should’ve trusted Phil on this but he just couldn’t.

“Um- Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Philza rushed up the ladder. Ranboo sat in silence, looking at the green dye Phil left on the floor in his wake. He inspected the two pieces closer. No, they were definitely the same. He picked up his now lightly warm cup of hot cocoa and sipped it until Philza came back. He did come back eventually, but this time with a tired-looking Techno in tow. “Okay, Techno, what color are these two dyed?” Philza picked up the green dyes from the floor and show it to Techno. “Um… Green and brown? Are you okay Phil?” Techno sounded worried, looking slightly more awake now. “But they’re not” Ranboo interjected before Philza could respond. “Yes they are…” Techno’s concerned gaze turned to Ranboo. “Are you colorblind?” 

“No, I am not” Ranboo started doubting himself. Maybe he was colorblind? “Okay Ranboo, tell Techno what green looks like,” Phil instructed. Ranboo quietly mumbled out the same answer he had given to Philza not too long ago. “No no, green is a mixture of blue and yellow,” Techno said bluntly. “Oh.. well I guess I am colorblind” Ranboo finally accepted it. Ranboo felt sad like his whole life was some sort of lie. He knew it wasn’t a big deal, it was just color after all and his favorite colors were black and white anyway. “It’s no big deal, just nice to know so we won’t try to give you directions to something colored” Phil tried cheering him up, noticing his downcast expression. Oh well, just something else to add to the memory book.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually take all of the Minecraft dyes and put them into gray scale, a lot of them looked extremely similar to me but I did notice green and brown dyes look similar so I just used those to hopefully be even slightly accurate. 
> 
> I still do plan to do the requests I have lined up right now but I'm having a busy week and am probably going to do a couple more jokish type fics like I've been doing so I won't have to think about a plot ahead of time (also I just think Ranboo being part enderman is interesting) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
